La vida es como una caja de chocolates
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: ¿Y si fueran chocolates, de que tipo serian? Se pregunta un ocioso John.


Hola~ aquí de nuevo con una cosa de esas que salen mientras uno come tantos y tantos chocolates regalados con ocasiones decembrinas, aunque mas honestamente hacia tiempo ya había pensado que Ben-Sherlock debía ser como un chocolate ~~~

Quiero agradecer a Kayako666 , sin esas platicas desvariantes y johnlocksosas este fic no habría sido posible, y también tomo el personaje de Victor Trevor de como ella lo ha imaginado. (nota: Víctor es un personaje del canon, en una ocasión Sherlock le cuenta a Watson sobre él , despertando los celos del buen Dr. (ewe) El caso es que solo lo describen como un chico muy diferente de Holmes, así que... bueno, es todo lo opuesto, ah, si es necesaria una mejor explicación solo díganlo, por favor.)

_ Sherlock pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a John_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de un buen caso, en que afortunadamente no habían terminado baleados, o cayendo de algún edificio, el Dr. John Watson decidió que era tiempo de consentirse un poco, y aprovechando que su escandaloso compañero de piso estaría durmiendo tras las semanas de insomnio debidas al tal caso. John recordó una caja de chocolates finos que le había regalado una paciente, muy guapa, había que notarlo, y se dispuso a disfrutarla en la sala del 221 b de Baker street.

El lugar era paz y tranquilidad, ni siquiera encendió la televisión, solo abrió la caja y la puso en la mesita de centro, tomo el primer chocolate sin apenas mirarlo y se lo comió entero, degustando como se fundía en su boca. Comió unos cuantos mas antes de notar que era una caja de chocolates surtidos. Las envolturas eran todas iguales, de modo que no había forma de saber de que seria el siguiente hasta no abrirlo.

Con cuidado quito el papelito brillante que envolvía el siguiente chocolate encontrándose con uno oscuro, y sin saber por que de inmediato se acordó de Mycroft Holmes. El gobierno británico personificado, así debía ser, duro, amargo, un chocolate que no le gusta a cualquier persona, como a él, además de que obviamente, no era gay. Por eso, dejo de lado ese chocolate para abrir otro.

El siguiente fue un chocolate relleno de almendras y caramelo, rió en silencio pensando en Víctor Trevor, el amigo de Sherlock, ese mimado insufrible, que pese a su obsesión con los hermanos Holmes había demostrado ser una buena persona, empalagoso, pero un amigo con el podían contar si su dispersa mente no estaba demasiado volada en algún país de Europa.

El siguiente fue un chocolate de leche, de los que suelen regalarse por lo común, se le quedo mirando preguntándose quien podría ser… quizá Lestrade, un hombre sencillo, tranquilo, aunque con un carácter de hierro a la hora de perseguir el crimen. No, no le parecía completamente acertado, partió el chocolate por al mitad y lo descubrió relleno, al probarlo noto que era licor, ah, si, claro, así se parecía mucho mas a Lestrade, aparentemente una persona tranquila pero con un elemento sorpresa dentro.

Era ya oficial, John estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con esto de comparara los chocolates con las personas, y se pregunto que chocolate era Sherlock. Debía ser uno único, si es que existía tal, uno extranjero, exótico, rarísimo. En eso saco otro chocolate de leche. Abrió otro con el mismo resultado, parecía que eran los que mas había, y entonces noto que era él mismo uno de esos. Un chocolate común… no le molestaba, solo era una verdad tan simple como el hecho de que le salió otro más.

Entonces, cuando esperaba ver otro chocolate de leche, apareció ante sus ojos entre el papel brillante un chocolate blanco. Se le quedo mirando un momento y lo mordió. Por Dios que estaba delicioso y además tenia trocitos de galleta de chocolate, y seguramente fue la combinación de la blancura como de leche y la combinación de las galletas lo que le hicieron pensar en Sherlock, también la textura suave del chocolate que le hizo evocar la apariencia de la suave y pálida piel de su amigo, por que solo era eso, ¿no? Su amigo… que en esos momentos salía de su habitación, envuelto en una colcha azul, con la mirada desenfocada, todavía parecía medio dormido. John rodo los ojos. –Vuelve a dormir.

Su voz le hizo voltear, pero apenas un segundo antes que su atención se fuera a los chocolates abiertos. Sin pedirlo, no es que John lo esperara, tomo un chocolate de leche y lo mordió un poco antes de meterse todo a la boca. John suspiro. –Si tienes hambre puedo prepararte algo.

-No- respondió secamente. -Sólo quería uno de estos. Son mis favoritos.

-¿Esos…? ¿Los…de leche?

-Si. – John sonrió poquito mientras Sherlock se acostaba en su sillón preparándose para aburrirse de nuevo, aun con el sabor del chocolate más común de todos en su boca. Miro de reojo a John buscando entre los chocolates hasta hallar uno blanco para comerlo y mirarlo divertido.


End file.
